The purpose of this Administrative Core is to provide the administrative framework to support and coordinate the research projects of this program. The Core will implement the data sharing plan for the program and will support a yearly visit from two external scientists for interaction with the program. The Core will also coordinate the distribution of travel funds on a competitive basis to provide an opportunity for junior members of the program to attend the International Natural Killer Cell Workshop, the major meeting in the NK cell field. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows. 1) Coordinate grant budgets at the end of each fiscal year and organize submission of progress reports. 2) Organize regular meetings of the program members including the Pis, staff research scientists, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. 3) Foster graduate student and postdoctoral rotation between the labs participating in the program. 4) Sponsor two outside seminar speakers in the field of NK cell research to travel to the San Francisco bay area each year to deliver a seminar to the local immunology community and to attend a meeting of the program members where program research will be presented. 5) Sponsor travel to the International NK Cell Workshop meeting on a competitive basis for postdoctoral fellows and graduate students in the program. 6) Ensure that the program data sharing plan is implemented by deposition of sequence data in the appropriate data banks and deposition of hybridomas produced in the American Type Culture Collection cell bank. The principal investigator of the program (Brodsky) is the director of this Core and will oversee the administrative staff to ensure implementation of Aims 1-5. The co-investigators for this Core (Lanier and Parham) will implement the data sharing plan.